The present invention relates to generally a color television receiver and more particularly a system for improving picture qualities of objects in color in the reproduced picture so that the objects in color can be seen with high definition or they can be sharply outlined.
In the conventional color television system, the color difference signal (from, for example, a color demodulator) has a frequency band considerably narrower than the luminance signal from a luminance signal amplifier. For instance, in the case of the NTSC color television receivers, the luminance signal has the frequency components ranging from 0 to 3 MHz, but the color difference signal has relatively low frequency components extending only up to 500 KHz. Since the color difference signals with the narrow frequency bands mainly compose the objects in color, these objects are vaguely contoured with poor definition.